warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PurpleClan
PurpleClan is a medium-sized clan that shares it's borders with GreenClan, BlueClan, PinkClan and MidnightClan. This clan seems to get fine with all the Color Clans, except for their mortal enemy, YellowClan. Even if they're very far away, there have been inccidents with these two since they were founded. If an unknown cat is found crossing the border and/or hunting in the territory, PurpleClan cats will give them a long chase until they're out. If the cat returns or strikes back, the PurpleClan cats will be forced to attack. But if the case is about a YellowClan cat, it shall be killed on the spot. (except if it's a kit) These cats are rather relaxed and quiet, yet always ready for a violent battle. Border patrols will always be sent before Hunting patrols, since their territory colides with the four clans listed above. Apprentices are taught how to battle first, then taught how to hunt. For medicine cat apprentices, it's the same, just that instead of hunting, they are taught of the many kinds of herbs and their treatments. This clan is owned by Wisteria. To join, leave a message on the Talk Page! Rules: *No cat is allowed to have the color yellow on their pelts, but it's acceptable as eye color. *No cat is allowed marry other cats from any other clans, except if the matrimony is accepted by the leader and deputy *Medicine cats can have a mate, but the kits will be given to a queen with a small litter, or, in some rare cases, a she-cat that have lost her kits and still haves milk left *Medicine cats will fight ONLY if all warriors are badly injured and/or dead. If this happens, the Medicine Cat will go fight and leave it's apprentice to cure the injured cats Extra Information: Motto: Beware Our Sting Best Known for: Stealth Enemy(ies): YellowClan Allegiances: Leader: Purplestar- Purple tom with champagne yellow eyes. (Wisteria) Deputy: Webstalker- Grey tabby tom with honey eyes. Mate to Sandcloud. (Wisteria) Medicine Cat: Crystalnose- Light brown tom with green eyes and very pale grey nose. (Wisteria) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sweetpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Wisteria) Warriors: Thunderstrike- Black tom with copper eyes. (Wisteria) Dovefoot- Grey she-cat with hazel paws and hazel eyes. (Wisteria) Mistyfeet- Cream she-cat with white legs and ice blue eyes. (Wisteria) Birchwish- White tom with black stripes across fur and green eyes. Mate to Berrytail. (Wisteria) Leafdawn - Small creamy-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Luna) Heronsky - Light gray and white tom with unusual violet eyes. (Luna) Sandcloud- Sandy brown she-cat with green eyes. Mate to Webstalker. (Meadow) Silvermoth- Gray tom with blue eyes. (Meadow) Faithstreak- Black she-cat with blue eyes. (Meadow) Apprentices: Lynxpaw- Cream coloured she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.(Meadow) Dovepaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes. (Meadow) Queens: Oceanspirit- Creamy brown she-cat with bright green eyes. (Meadow) Berrytail- Lilac tabby she-cat with aqua eyes. Mate to Birchwish. (Wisteria) Kits: Pearlkit- White she-kit with lilac tabby marks across fur and aqua eyes. Daughter of Berrytail. (Wisteria) Elders: Coming soon. Deceased Cats: Coming soon. Roleplay: Sweetpaw stared out at the Medicine Cat's den emptily. A GreenClan she-cat had arrived at camp earlier, and all Sweetpaw wanted to do was meet her. All day she tried to get a clear look at her, but the only thing she saw was glimpses of the sandy brown color from the she-cat's tail. It had been a busy day, and right now, Sweetpaw and her mentor were helping one of the queens with her strong contractions. "Sweetpaw!" Crystalnose scolded. Oh, right, she was supposed to bring back some herbs. "Ah! I'm sorry! Here you go." Sweetpaw apologized, setting the Birthwort leaves down. "Thank you... Here, chew this, it will make you feel better almost instantly." The Medicine Cat, Crystalnose, meowed softly while nudging the herb closer to the expecting queen. "Thank yo- GAH!" ''Berrytail hissed in pain, quickly laying down on her side before taking a single leaf and chewing on it. "Sweetpaw, go get more Birthwort, just in case." Crystalnose ordered. His young apprentice nodded and dashed for the Medicine Cat den... Taking the precious medicinal plant in her mouth, Sweetpaw turned around to return to the nursery. Not long after that, the camp was filled with a series of loud yowling and hissing accompained with the groans from angry cats who tried to get some rest. Pinning her ears to the back of her head, Sweetpaw ran towards the nursery. "I have the Birthwort!" She clamied nervously before her eyes noticed a tiny kit laying close to Berrytail's belly. "Why, look at that! Congratulations on your newborn kit!" Sweetpaw purred, taking half of the unused herbs away from the tired mother. "I bet he or she will serve of great importance to our clan." Crystalnose added. As expected, Berrytail gently flipped the kit on it's back before looking up. "It's a she-kit. I can sense that her destiny will be as bright as a pearl... That's it! Her name shall be Pearlkit." She explained proudly. "Beautiful name for a beautiful newborn! We shall inform Purplestar right away. Oh, and if there are more kits coming, Sweetpaw left you some Birthwort right next to you. " Crystalnose meowed, making his way out of the nursery, his trusty apprentice by his side. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 23:48, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Leafdawn exited the warriors' den, somewhat cranky from all the noise. "Can't get some peace and quiet for even a little while," she muttered, but then noticed Crystalnose and Sweetpaw exiting the nursery. ''Could it be...? she thought, padding towards the nursery and peering in to see Berrytail and Pearlkit. "Oh, congratulations!" she mewed to the queen. "Such a beautiful kit! What's their name?" 21:59, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Not expecting anybody to come in, Berrytail jumped up slightly in surprise. "Ah! Hello and thank you, Leafdawn... I wasn't quite thinking somebody would come to visit right now, but feel free to come closer." She paused, sniffing her new daughter. "Her name is Pearlkit." The queen purred. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 02:43, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Silvermoth peaked into see the new kits. "Aren't they cute?" She said. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 20:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Welcome, Silvermoth! And indeed she is... She has the white fur of her father, yet the lilac markings of her mother." Berrytail closed her eyes to meditate as her kit wobbled around in search for milk. The only thing that brought her back was the sudden suckling of Pearlkit on her stomach. "Oh, isn't she precious?" Berrytail purred for a second time. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 20:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sorry for startling you," mewed Leafdawn, "but she has an absolutely beautiful name, and such pretty fur!" 21:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw walked away from from the kits. she really didn't want more kits to be born. She wanted to be made a warrior. and she wanted it done by the time of the gathering that was right around the coner. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 23:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Why, thank you so much, Leafdawn! You both can come in if you would like." The new mother meowed contently, seeing the Medicine Cat and his apprentice as right before the PurpleClan leader's den in the distance. "Sweetpaw, go." Crystalnose informed, his ears twitching nervously. Sweetpaw gave a nod and quickly padded off, her paws landing on some muddy puddles on the way. "Typical of her..." He chuckled, playfully rolling his green eyes. "Purplestar?" His voice asked to see if the leader was there. His den itself was not like the others, for it was formed by different plants that washed up where the shore of a nearby pond once was. The thicket laid next to a log used as the entrance. Both were hollow inside and weren't really big. "Hello, Crystalnose. Is something wrong?" Purplestar greeted as he made his way towards Crystalnose. "Not at all. Berrytail just gave birth to one she-kit." The medicine cat replied. "Well, isn't that wonderful! My congratulations to Berrytail! I bet StarClan is proud and will bless them with showers of joy." The purple tom meowed. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 21:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Heronsky flattened his ears and curled up tighter in his nest, trying to fall back asleep. 21:29, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Cmp Category:CMP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:ColourClan Category:Category:Clans Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:RainbowClan Category:Clans owned by Wist